


Reasonable 'Hunger'

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Beware of Ryosuke's lap dance~
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel for <a href="http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/74092.html">Reasonable request</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Reasonable 'Hunger'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel for [Reasonable request](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/74092.html)

**Title :** Reasonable 'Hunger'  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~2100  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Genre :** Romance, fluff, smut  
 **Warning :** Beware of Ryosuke's lap dance~  
 **Note :** This is a sequel for [Reasonable request](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/74092.html)

  
~~~  


Yuto is a hugry vampire who is targeting for Ryosuke. Well, it's Ryosuke's fault in the first place, he is being too cute for Yuto to resist. Right now Yuto is sucking on Ryosuke's neck. Yuto still have the fake fangs attach to him which makes his sucking have a little different sensation for Ryosuke, and he likes that.

"You're so delicious~" Yuto said between his sucking. Ryosuke moans as he feels good. While Yuto's mouth is sucking on Ryosuke's neck, his hands are wondering on Ryosuke's well build abs, and sometimes traces down to Ryosuke's pants.

"Nee Vampire-san~ Let's get on it already?" Ryosuke said. It seems like he can't hold back too. This kind of attitude of Ryosuke which makes Yuto gets even hungrier, he is such daring boy.

"Handsome, you should stop being cute and daring or this vampire might can't stop~" Yuto said sexily while undone Ryosuke's pants. Ryosuke smirks, he just know how to pull Yuto to his limits.

"Maybe if you stop being so handsome, then I can stop being daring~" Ryosuke said. Yuto laughs lightly, and pulls down Ryosuke's boxer.

"Oh dear, you're hard~" Yuto says when he sees Ryosuke's cock. Yuto takes it and pumps it slowly which earns sexy moans from Ryosuke.

"Ngggghhhh Yuto..." Ryosuke moans. Yuto smiles and kisses Ryosuke's lips.

"This vampire needs to rape his target now~ He can't hold it anymore~" Yuto said as he undone his pants, but not undoning his robe or shirt. He didn't take off his fangs too.

"Yutooo~ You're so handsome~" Ryosuke said half moaning as Yuto still pumping his cock.

"Thank you. Don't you know, you are handsome too and cute, and adorable and beautiful~" Yuto said while licking Ryosuke's while preparing Ryosuke's hole with his fingers.

"Waaaaahhhnnnggghhh~" Yama moans cutely.

"Nyyaaaa~ at least ngghhhh tell me wh-when you wa-want to put your finger!" Yama protests. Yuto giggles and pumping Yama's cock. Yama moans sexily.

"Gomen~" Yuto apologized and puts his second finger.

"Won't you grab some lube?" Yuto asks. Yama nods and tries to reach the under bed drawer to grab the lube. With a lot of afford and while holding his moan he grabs the lube.

"Bgghh hereee~" Yama said while giving the bottle to Yuto. Yuto let go of Yama's cock and takes the lube.

"Thank you babe~" Yuto thanked Ryosuke. Yuto squized some lube to his own hand and some on Ryosuke's hole. As Yuto kisses Ryosuke's lips hungrily, Yuto pushes in 3 fingers to Ryosuke's hole and thrusts them in and out.

"Nggghhh~ Yu--to~" Ryosuke moans when Yuto broke the kiss. Yuto laughs lightly and kisses Ryosuke's nipples as he puts his firth finger. He thrusts his fingers while biting and kissing Ryosuke's nipples. Ryosuke moans lightly. He circled his hand to Yuto's neck.

"Put yours ngghh already~" Ryosuke said. Yuto laughs and puts out his finger. This vampire is hungry alright, and he's going rape his target so hard.

"Is a little hard alright?" Yuto asks. Well, even though he can't hold back, he still doesn't want to hurt his belover Ryosuke.

"I would love that~" Ryosuke said before he winks which makes Yuto smirks. He roughly spread open Ryosuke's legs apart and aims his cock to Ryosuke's hole. He starts pushing in when Ryosuke starts holding his hands tightly.

"I'm coming in babe~" Yuto said with his damn sexy voice. Ryosuke nods and holds Yuto's hand even tighter. 

"Ngggghhhh~" Ryosuke moans. It feels good for him, Yuto feels good too, but he can hold his moan just fine.

"You're too cute. I can't hold back." Yuto said before he kisses Ryosuke wildly and without even waiting for Ryosuke to lose the pain, he thrust inside Ryosuke, quite roughly, but not hurting the older boy.

"Go--good nggghhhh~" Ryosuke moans, he pulls Yuto for another hot kiss. Yuto smiles and kisses Ryosuke passionately while thrusting harder. Yuto smiles as he kisses Ryosuke more wildly.

"Good babe?" Yuto asks after he broke the kiss while keep om thrusting. Ryosuke nods as he moans. Yuto smiles and thursting harder. Just by then he hits just the right spot.

"NGH th--there~ sooo goood~" Ryosuke said. Seems like Yuto hits Ryosuke's sweet spot. Yuto tries to hit the same stop everytime he thrust in and it earns quite hard moan from the older boy.

"You're big~ nggghhh statisfying indeed~ Ngghhhh gooood~" Ryosuke said between his damn sexy moaning. Yuto smirks, ah he really likes Ryosuke's moan, it serves him as if it is music.

"You're the best Ryo~" Yuto said as he thrust inside Ryosuke again. This time a little harder than before. It earns another moan from Ryosuke. They both enjoy this, they are blended in lustful situation. They kiss each other hungrily as if there isn't tomorrow, as if they are the only one on this world.

"Aaaaahhhhh nggghhh! Mo--more fasteeerr~ nggghhh~" Ryosuke moans. Once again, he's asking without being shy, so daring indeed, just like Yuto likes.

"Sure, babe..." Yuto said as he thrusts even harder and deeper too. Ryosuke moans as well as Yuto, but Yuto moans rather softly while Ryosuke moans wildly. He doesn't ecen care if someone hears his moan, all he care is how sexy his boyfriend is and how amazing they are making love.

"Nnooo... Nggghhh aaaahhh go--gonnaaaaaaahhh cuuumm... Nggghhh~" Ryosuke said as he almost cumming. Yuto smiles, actually he's close to his climax too, but he hasn't got enough.

"Nggghhh me to--too~" Yuto said. Then with one last hard thrust, Ryosuke cums on his own stomach while few thrust afterwards Yuto release his love seeds on Ryosuke's hole. Both are panting, and Yuto has stopped thrusting too. They are both panting but they are still eager for a hot passionate kiss, and so they kiss. Their tongue plays, Ryosuke licks Yuto's tongue which travelling inside his cavern. After few minutes of kissing, they are out of breath. Then Yuto pulls out from Ryosuke

"*pant* h--hot... I want more of you..." Yuto said, he looks exactly like a hungry vampire. This time, he is out of control too. He takes off his costume and dump it somewhere, but not taking off his fake fangs. Ryosuke likes the idea so he just go with the flow.

"Awhh... I liked that costume..." Ryosuke said as he pants. Yuto looks at him as if he doesn't believe it.

"Alright... I'll admit it *pant* I like you naked batter~" Ryosuke said. Yuto smiles and giggles then he sits on the bed.

"Let's get to 2nd?" Yuto said. He's asking for second round. Ryosuke smiles lightly. Yuto's cum is dripping out from his hole, so he wipes it with tissue which was near the table.

"Un~" Ryosuke agrees for the second round.

"Sit on me babe~" Yuto said with his super sexy voice which of course Ryosuke likes so much. Ryosuke crawls and sits on Yuto's lap, not putting in Yuto's cock just yet.

"You know that's not what I mean..." Yuto said. Ryosuke laughs.

"I know... I just want to mess with you first..." Ryosuke said. Yuto knows what Ryosuke means by mess.

"Go on then... Please mess with me~" Yuto said. Ryosuke smirks and moves his face closer to Yuto's ears. Now he’s getting serious about messing with Yuto.

“With pleasure, vampire-san~” Ryosuke whispers sexily which makes Yuto got a little shiver. Yuto knows, when Ryosuke is in the mood for messing around, it means that he is REALLY in the mood for seducing him, therefore he’s trying to get his mental ready. While Yuto preparing his mental to hold back, Ryosuke starts to do a lap dance, yes, you read it right, a lap dance. Can you imagine how sexy it can be? Yuto breaks a cold sweat right after Ryosuke starts. While doing the dance, Ryosuke purposely brushes his butt against Yuto’s cock. Ah, Yuto seems to hold back so much, he’s trying not to rape his boyfriend.

“You’re really messing with me…” Yuto said as he starts to touches Ryosuke’s butt while Ryosuke still doing the dance. Ryosuke smirks.

“Can’t hold it?” Ryosuke said with challenging tone. Yuto laughs lightly.

“Who can hold it when someone as sexy as you are lap dancing?” Yuto asks, somehow it sounds so sweet and it makes Ryosuke blushes. He stopped the dance and hugs the younger.

“No fare… you made me blush again…” Ryosuke said. Yuto laughs lightly and pats his boyfriend’s head. Then Ryosuke smiles lightlu he looks at Yuto so seriously, he leans closer and licks his lips. Yuto likes that so much, it makes him look so sexy.

“Gosh… you’re so sexy when you’re doing that…” Yuto said. he tries to kiss Ryosuke, but Ryosuke pulls back. Few second afterwards, he move closer to Yuto’s ear.

“Suki da yo~” Ryosuke said with his super sexy hoarse voice. Yuto blushes in an instant.

“Yeah… blush for me~” Ryosuke said, he seems to be proud with that. Yuto has lost his senses due to Ryosuke’s sexiness, he is just unbearable.

“That’s it. Ride me now… can’t hold it anymore!” Yuto said, he grabs Ryosuke’s hip and guided it to sit on his cock. Ryosuke grabs Yuto’s cock and aims it to his hole.

“Nggggh aaaah~ Yapp—pari… you’re the best~” Ryosuke said as Yuto’s cock slowly get inside his hole. Yuto smiles and the giggles. He kisses Ryosuke’s lips hungrily and sometimes licks Ryosuke’s lips.

“Move it babe~” Yuto said gently. Ryosuke starts to move up and down, letting Yuto’s cock thrust inside him. He feels Yuto’s cock brushing against his hole, and he likes it.

“Nggghh~ Gre—great~” Ryosuke moans. Yuto likes that moans too, it serves him like music. While Ryosuke moving his hips up and down, Yuto’s hand is holding Ryosuke’s hand while his tongue is playing on Ryosuke’s nipples, licking it and sometimes biting it, giving the older a pleasure.

“You’re so sexy…” Yuto whispers between his licking. Ryosuke keeps on moving his hips, this time he moves it faster, riding Yuto faster makes him feels pleasured.

“As if you’re not… ngggh~” Ryosuke said, half moaning. Yuto giggles and kisses Ryosuke’s lips, the kiss is a little sloppy, but sure is really hot. Ryosuke moves his hip even faster, Yuto also moves his hip up and down synchronies with Ryosuke’s pace. The sync makes Yuto’s cock slams harder to Ryosuke’s hole.

“Y—you nggghh seem to enjoy nhhh it~” Yuto said, half moaning too. The pleasure Ryosuke is giving to him is just too much that he can’t hold his moan anymore.

“Yeeaaaah~ nggghhh sooo goood~” Ryosuke said. He circle his hands on Yuto’s neck and kisses his boyfriend.

“I love nggghhh you… aaaah~ so much!” Ryosuke said while blushing. Yuto smiles widely and kisses Ryosuke quickly.

“Nggghhh I love you too dear!” Yuto said. The pace of the thrust got faster. Ryosuke moves his hip quickly as well as Yuto. The slams getting even harder, and the pleasure getting even intense. Yuto adds Ryosuke’s pleasure by pumping Ryosuke’s cock.

“Aaaaahhh~ No—noo…. I’m… nggghhh close…” Ryosuke said. He moves his hip even more, seems like he gets even more greedier. He’s also close to his climax. As well as Ryosuke, Yuto is almost on his climax too, he moans hard too.

“AAhhh~ Me to—too~” Yuto said. They both keeps on synchronies their thrust, Ryosuke moves his hips faster as well as Yuto and the slams get even more hard. Until finally on a very hard slam, Ryosuke cums on Yuto’s stomach. Then Yuto also cum.

“Aahhh~” They both moan as they cum. Ryosuke doesn’t even bother to get Yuto’s cock out of him, he leans on Yuto’s chest while Yuto’s cock still inside him, he pants quite hardly.

“*pant* That was… *pant* hot…” Ryosuke said. Yuto nods in agreement. He hugs Ryosuke and letting Ryosuke to rest on his chest.

“You’re just too great, Ryosuke…” Yuto said softly. Ryosuke laughs lightly.

“Shall we clean up now?” Yuto said. Ryosuke nods, but he still looks so exhausted.

“I’m so tired…” Ryosuke said. Yuto laughs as he remembers how they got into this at the first place.

“It was your fault for being too cute, so you better not complain.” Yuto said and ends it with a laugh.

“Come on, I’ll clean you up, then I’ll make warm milk for you.” Yuto said as he picks Ryosuke up, pulling out his cock from the older. Yuto stand up and brings Ryosuke on his hands.

“I want Strawberry milk…” Ryosuke said. Yuto laughs. Then he whispers :   


“Anything for you, my dear.” 

END  
~~~  
  
I know I made Reasonable Request from long time ago hehehe,  
but I just got some time to finish this today~  
So here's the sequel~  
Hope you like it~  
Jaa,  
  
 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
